Panic
by YamiUchiha15
Summary: So Today's the 10th anniversary of 9/11 and i was inspired to write an America fic with my east and west charachters. This basically is about what happens to Alfred and Adam on 9/11. I hope you guys like it. Please review.


**An: /** Hey guys, so Today is the Tenth Anniversary of 9/11 and I got inspired to write an America fanfic using my east and west characters. I'll try not to make it too sad but I mean it's 9/11 it's going to have quite a few sad parts. Anyway I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I never have, do not, and never will own Hetalia.

**Panic**

**By YamiUchiha15**

Terror, horror, fear, desperation, anger, and panic; Those were all of the emotions going through Alfred right now as he ran down the streets of lower Manhattan

searching for his twin brother. He told him not to go in. He told him not to follow his friends from the fire department and police department inside. He told him it was

dangerous and that he'd get hurt or maybe even get killed. Alfred told Adam all those things, but that didn't stop Adam from rushing inside the massive burning building

anyway. Alfred ran faster and faster, trying not to bump into people running away from the buildings, debris and smoke covering almost everything. Alfred hoped to God

that he wouldn't be too late, that he wouldn't arrive there and find his Twin brother burnt to a crisp or crushed by a fallen beam or in a body bag. Alfred finally made it to

the world trade center. He looked up and saw the top of the North Tower filled with smoke and cursed as he tried to look for his brother amongst the first responders at

the scene. "West! West! Adam!" He screamed his brothers' name out frantically, hoping to get a response. Alfred ran into the building, despite protests from firefighters

and police officers. He was the United States of America god damn it! He could do as damn well pleased; before he made it too far inside though he bumped into someone.

He looked up and saw that it was Rick Rescorla, he recognized him as a friend of Wests' that he had met on a few occasions. He worked inside the South tower as head of

security for Morgan Stanley-Dean Witter. "Alfred? What are you doing here? It's Dangerous here; this tower can come crashing down at any minute!" Alfred looked at Rick

and nodded. "I know! I'm here looking for Adam. When he first heard about the attack he told me he was going in with some of his friends from the NYFD and NYPD. I told

him not to but he didn't listen to me. Have you seen him?" Alfred asked, hoping that Rick would know where his brother was. Rick had tried warning the brothers that

something like this would happen, especially after the truck bombing in '93. Looking back on it now, they should have listened to him and prepared. Rick nodded. "I saw

him when I walked in a few minutes ago. He went up with some firefighters to go bring people down and out of the building. I only came over here to see how bad it was.

I have a feeling my towers gunna get hit soon. I already started evacuating my co-workers but the port-authority told them it was safe to go back up so now everyone's

going back up. I'm gunna head back to my building and try and get all of my guys out, if they hit this tower they're gunna hit the other one too Al." Alfred nodded in

agreement. "Good luck Rick, and please be careful, I know you'll make sure everybody else gets out safely, it's you I'm worried about." Rick nodded and smiled lightly at

you. "I'll be fine. Tell Adam I said he better be careful." Alfred nodded. "I will. Make sure everyone gets out of the other tower." Rick nodded. "That's the plan." Rick left and

headed back to the south tower.

Alfred waited for five agonizing minutes before he finally saw his brother walk out of the stairs cases with firefighters carrying people and leading them outside. Adam

spotted Alfred; handed over the person he was carrying to one of the other firefighters and made his way over to Alfred. "Al what are you doing here? Can't you see how

dangerous it is here?" Alfred looked Adam straight in the eyes." Of course I see it's dangerous! That's exactly why I came over here! I had to find you!" Adam looked at

Alfred and nodded understandingly. "Well now you found me, I have to keep going back up, there's a lot of people up there Al and not too many of can get down on their

own. How's the other tower?" "It's fine, I just saw Rick a few minutes ago, he said the chances of the other tower getting hit are really high, and he's trying to get as

many people out of there as soon as he can." At that Adam looked confused by what his brother had just told him. "What? But the Port-Authority said-" "Screw the Port-

Authority!" Alfred said angrily. "They're not always right Adam! Look Rick knows these buildings like the back of his hands, he knew this was gunna happen and he's been

preparing for it. He told us this was gunna happen and now it's happening! We should have listened to him Adam!" Adam sighed and nodded, agreeing with his brother.

"You're right, we should have listened to him but now we have to-" Then at that moment there was a large exploding type of sound. The entire area started shaking and

debris started to fall." Adam held onto his brothers' hand as smoke clouded his vision and people began to push their way out of the building. "What's going on?"

screamed Alfred as he gripped onto his brothers' hand for dear life. "Hey Joe! What's goin on?" Adam asked one of his firefighter friends. "Another plane just hit the

second tower! It's bad man. It hit right in the middle of the tower! They're gunna need more guys over there." Adam looked over at his friend. "You goin' in?" Joe looked at

Adam and nodded. "Yeah, what about you? You and you brother better head outta here man." Adam shook his head. "No way man, I'm goin with you and the guys!"

Adam then turned and looked at Alfred. "Listen Al, it's only gunna go from bad to worse over here. If bad things are happening here then I'm pretty sure they're gunna

want you back in DC. I need to stay here and help get these people out safely but you've got to get outta here ok?" Alfred shook his head. "But Adam-" "NO BUTS!" Adam

sighed. "Listen Al just go, you may not have a lot of time before something happens and you can't get over there ok. Just go. Call Arthur and let him know what's going on

over here, he's probably heard about it already but just let him know we're safe for now ok?" Alfred nodded. "You better make it outta this in one peace otherwise I'll

never forgive you, got that?" Adam smiled lightly and nodded. "Got it bro now get outta here!" Alfred nodded and left the building as his brother also left and ran into the

second tower with the other firefighters.

Alfred now knew that this was a terrorist attack and he knew exactly where he had to go. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. "George, it's me Alfred,

I need a plane to Virginia pronto." "Al, where're you an Adam? Did you hear about-" Alfred interrupted his boss. "New York? Yes that's where I am right now, Adam's in the

South tower with firefighters getting people out, I'm heading to Virginia. But I need a government plane, all the commercial airlines are grounded." George nodded

understandingly. He knew exactly where Alfred wanted to go right now and even though it probably wasn't the smartest decision he knew that Alfred had a reason for

wanting to go there. "Can you get to LaGuardia?" Alfred nodded. "Yeah I can get there." "Alright, I'm sending a fighter jet to pick you up and bring you to Arlington

County." Alfred nodded. "Thank you Sir." Leave to George to come through for him right when he needed a hand. Alfred then hung up his phone and managed to get to

LaGuardia and got in the fighter jet. The Jet took then took off and left the airport. Alfred's cell phone rang and he answered it quickly. "Hello?" "Al, it's me Rudy listen I

have some bad news." Alfred froze, he didn't know how much more bad news he could take. "What is it?" "The South tower just collapsed. Adam and his team are still

inside. I'm sorry." As soon as those words left Rudy Juliani's lips Alfred felt like someone had punched him in the gut and knocked all the air out of his lungs. He couldn't

breathe. He hung up the phone. All he could do was cry. He knew that there was a small chance that West was still alive but it was a very small chance, even though

Adam was technically a nation and could survive things that humans couldn't that didn't mean he was invincible. Soon the jet landed and to Alfred's surprise and horror he

saw the pentagon in flames surrounded by thick clouds of black smoke.

The Jet Landed and Alfred ran from the jet over to the pentagon and inside the building. All Alfred could think about at the moment was getting his people out of there

safely. As he was navigating through the building looking for survivors he came across a familiar face. It was a coronel he'd seen whenever he'd go to the pentagon for

military briefings and things of that nature. "Coronel Giranda! AJ! Over here!" The coronel looked over at Alfred. "Captain Jones! What're you doing here? You should be in

the bunker with the other Heads of State!" Alfred made his way over to the coronel and slung one of his arms around him so that he could help him get out of there. "I

came here because I figured I'd be needed here, they don't need me in the bunker." Alfred made his way through the slowly collapsing building with coronel Giranda at his

side. "Where's your brother?" Asked the coronel worriedly, it was very rare that you would see one America twin and not the other. "He's back in New York, He was in the

second tower with the first responders getting people out of the building when it collapsed." "I'm sorry to hear that sir, I'm sure he'll be alright." Alfred nodded. "He'll be

fine, but right now let's concentrate on getting you out of here." Alfred successfully brought the coronel to safety. He was about to go back inside to try and help more

people when the flames had suddenly just become too much.

Meanwhile back in New York under the debris of the South Tower Adam was trapped with a few of his friends under the remains of the building. By now it has been

at least two hours since the tower collapsed. Adam was thankful to still be alive. "Joe? You ok man?" Adam heard a small coughing noise. "Yeah for now, how about you?

You holding' up ok?" Adam nodded but then realized that Joe wouldn't be able to see the movement because it was pitch black where they were. "I'm fine, got a few

scratches and bruises but I've had worse." Adam was lying through his teeth. He wasn't fine in the slightest. His left arm and right leg were fractured in several places. His

torso was slowly being crushed by a fallen beam and he had several large gashes on his head and abdomen. "Do you think any of the other guys made it?" Adam looked

in Joe's general direction and sighed. "I don't know Joe, I really don't know." Hours passed and Adam was slowly waking up from the small nap his exhausted body had

forced him into. "Hey Joe sorry I uh kind of dosed off there for a while." He waited for his friend to answer him and got no response. He tried again. "Joe? Hey Joe are you

awake?" again he received no response. Adam carefully whipped his eyes and looked carefully at where his friend was. He noticed there was no rising and falling of his

chest, no shifting of the eyes, no movement at all. Joe was dead. Now Adam was all alone, and all he could do was wait and pray that someone would find him.

Back in Virginia now that the pentagon was mostly secured and everyone that could be saved was safely outside the building, Alfred got back on the fighter Jet and

headed to DC. While on the plane he took out his cell phone and finally decided it was time to call Arthur. He wasn't surprised when the phone was answered right away.

"Hello? Alfred? Adam? Oh please let it be one of you." Alfred smiled very lightly. "It's me Arthur, I'm ok." There was an audible sigh of relief from the other end. "Oh thank

heavens! You boys had me worried out of my mind! There were broadcasts all over the news about the attacks. Where's your brother? Is he alright? Is he safe?" Alfred

sighed sadly. How was he going to do this? How on Earth was he supposed to tell their older brother that Adam was trapped under the south tower and that there was a

90% chance that he wasn't gunna make it out of there alive? "Arthur I….. I have some bad news." Arthur stiffened. The last thing he wanted to hear from Alfred of all

people was more bad news, especially when had just asked about the wellbeing of their brother and he had yet to receive an answer. "Arthur, Adam was inside the South

tower when it collapsed. He went in with some firefighters to try and help get other people out. There's a good chance he won't make it out of there alive. I'm sorry."

Alfred tried as hard as he could not to cry as he said that about his own twin brother. He could the muffled sobs on the other end of the phone, it only lasted for a few

moments before Arthur completely broke down into sobs. "What…what are the chances of him making it out alive?" Alfred sighed and whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Slim to none. It'll be a miracle if the rescue teams even find his body let alone find him alive." This caused the British nation to continue sobbing and Alfred let a few tears

leave his eyes as well. "Listen I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me too. There's still a very very small chance that he's still alive. I'll keep you updated and I'll let you

know as soon as I find out anything ok." Arthur nodded and whipped his eyes. "Alright, please call me the minute you find out anything ok?" "I will Arthur, I promise."

Alfred hung up the phone. His plane landed and he made his way to the Bunker in which all of the Heads of State were currently residing.

The next day, search and rescue crews were relentlessly searching the remains of ground zero for any and all survivors. They found many objects, many many

bodies, but very few survivors. As the day progressed they kept searching and searching and searching until finally at around 5:00pm Eastern Standard Time they came

across an unconscious yet still living person covered in debris. They carefully pulled him out of the wreckage and got him on the closest ambulance which brought him to

the nearest hospital. It would be a while before he regained consciousness.

Meanwhile back in Washington Alfred was still cooped up in that bunker waiting for any signs that his brother might be ok, Arthur who had traveled to the US to be

with his younger brother in his time of need, was very quickly becoming dizzy due to Alfred's constant pacing. It was starting to drive him mad. "Alfred, all that pacing up

and down the floor isn't going to make news about Adam come any quicker so you might as well just sit down and wait patiently. That's all we can do right now is wait."

Alfred sat down and stared blankly at the floor. At that moment there was a knock on the door, one of the white house secretaries walked in, phone in her hand and

looked right at Alfred. "Mr. Jones, there's a phone call for you…..it's from New York." That was all Alfred needed to here before he lept out of his chair and quickly took the

phone from the secretary. "Hello?" Alfred said anxiously. "Yes Hello am I speaking to Alfred F. Jones?" Alfred nodded. "Yes this's he." "I'm Dr. Walters, I'm a Doctor here at

Mount Sinai Hospital. I want to let you know that members of the search and rescue team at ground zero found your brother Adam and he's here alive. He's unconscious

right now but his condition is stable." Alfred was so overjoyed, there were no words to express how happy he was at hearing this wonderful news. "Are…are you sure it's

him?" This was one question Alfred really didn't want to ask but he had to. He had to be sure that it really was his Twin lying in that hospital bed and not some stranger

who happened to look like him. "Yes we're sure, we were able to identify him the ID he kept in his wallet. Fortunately that and his cellphone managed to stay intact, that

was also how we were able to get in touch with you." Alfred smiled the brightest smile he could muster, tears were pouring down his face. "Thank you Doctor, Thank you

so much!" Alfred then hung up the phone. Arthur looked at him hopefully. "What was that all about?" Alfred continued to smile. "They found him Iggy! The found West and

he's alive!" Shouted Alfred as he ran over and gave Arthur the biggest hug of his life. At hearing those words Arthur smiled a smile that could even rival Alfred's at the

moment and hugged him just as hard as tears of joy leaked from his eyes. They were lucky, West was found and he was alive and eventually he would be ok, but there

were many other people and many other families that weren't as lucky as they were and they knew that.

There was one thing that Alfred knew for sure though. He would get revenge. Those bastards that decided to hurt him, and his brother and his people like this, were

going to pay with their lives. Every single last one of them.

**The end**

**An: /** Well as sad as that was, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. I apologize if some of my Data is off. I tried to be as historically accurate as possible.

Just a few notes: Rick Rescola was a real person, I'm not gunna explain everything about him but look him up on Wikipedia or Google or even YouTube and there you go.

Coronel AJ Giranda is also a real person. He is my second cousin who does in fact work at the pentagon. I'm not sure if he was there during the 9/11 attacks or not but I put him in there anyway. So I think that's about it. Please review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
